Dreams
by punk06
Summary: This is a cute songfic about Numbuh 3's crazy dreams. This will end up as a 3x4 story. Read and Review!


**SONG: "STUPID GIRLS" BY: PINK**

Numbuh 3 was 11 years old. She looked at a magazine pensively. She wanted to be like the stars and celebrities. She was thinking about what the boys in her 5th grade class would think of her when they see that she had a nose job or breast augmentation. She felt ashamed of herself. She wanted to be like one of the celebrity women. How preety would she look in huge breasts? She thought to herself.  
She turned the page and sighed.

_Stupid Girl, Stupid Girls, Stupid Girls..._

_Baby if I act like that,  
That guy will call me back,  
What a paparazzi girl,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl,_

The Japanese girl thought about showing off her body. Would guys like her? She loved this boy in her class. But he didn't seem to love her back at all. She thought to herself. "Maybe if I do plastic surgery, he'll like me!" "I'ma do that!" She raced out the door.

_Go to that hottie, you'll find them there,  
Laughing out loud so all the people stare,  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne,  
(Drop a name,  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president?  
She's dancing in a video next to a rapper,  
They travel in packs of two or three,  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny weeny tees,  
Where, oh where could they be?_

Kuki decided to use a fake ID to get the tattoo she wanted. She used her older sister's ID. She was 25. "Heh, heh." "Good-bye Kuki Sanban,  
hello Hottie Sanban!" She giggled and raced her way to the tattoo shop.

_Baby if I act like that,  
That guy will call me back,  
What a paparazzi girl,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl,  
Baby if I act like that,  
Flipping my black hair back,  
Push up my bra like that,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl,_

As she made her way down the street with her heavy make-up, people stared at her like if she was strange. Numbuh 3 tried to hide her heavy make-up. She looked like those Harajuku girls she's seen in Japan. She looked at a couple that was kissing. How she wished that would be her and her crush.

_(Break it down now)  
Diseases growing, it's epidemic,  
I'm scared there ain't a cure,  
The world believes I'm going crazy,  
I cannot take anymore!  
I'm so glad I'll never fit in,  
That will never be me,  
Outcasts and girls with ambition,  
That's what I wanna see,  
Disasters all around,  
World despared,  
Their only concern; will they fck up my hair?_

Numbuh 3 then thought about plastic surgery. She looked at this girl with a big bust with her boyfriend hopping all over her. Numbuh 3 thought, "Hey, maybe he'll like me if I had bigger breasts!" "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" She was so happy she raced to the Plastic Surgery Center. "Ooh, I can't wait!" She screamed.

_Baby if i act like that,  
That guy will call me back,  
What a paparazzi girl,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl,  
Baby if I act like that,  
Flipping my black hair back,  
Push up my bra like that,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl, _

Numbuh 3 went to the hospital and looked at all the white walls. She gulped nervously. But she wanted to be more beautiful so that the guys at her school will like her. But then she realized she didn't need plastic surgery so she went home. "That'll hurt anyway." She thought. When she got home, she was watching her favorite soap opera. She stared in dismay when she noticed two people making out.

_(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Preety will you fck me girl, silly as lucky girl,  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl,  
Preet will you fck me girl, silly as lucky girl,  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! _

_Baby if I act like that,  
Flipping my black hair back,  
Push up my bra like that,  
Stupid girl!_

Numbuh 4 came in the scene. He noticed Numbuh 3 was looking kinda sad. "What's wrong Kuki?" He asked. "And why do you have that heavy make-up!" "Numbuh 4, lemme ask you something: Am I ugly?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Of course not!" Numbuh 4 spat out. "You're fine as fck!" "What?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Uhh, it slipped, right?" "I'm sorry, Kuki, but I love you." "I always had a crush on you" Numbuh 3 smiled and hugged Numbuh 4. "I understand. She removed her make-up with a napkin. "See?" "You look better that way"  
Numbuh 4 told her. "I do?" Numbuh 3 asked. "I guess so!" "I am beautiful after all!" "I don't need tattoos, tanning, and plastic surgery!"

_Baby if I act like that,  
That guy will will call me back,  
What a paparazzi girl,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl,_

That night, Numbuh 3 grabbed her magazine and threw it away. She doesn't need beauty. She's perfect the way she is after all.

_Baby if I act like that,  
Flipping my black hair back,  
What a paparazzi girl,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl..._


End file.
